


Bite

by angelictwit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelictwit/pseuds/angelictwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After exhausting themselves physically and emotionally, Vastra and Jenny desperately need to reassure themselves of each other, of life, and of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gracifer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gracifer).



They came blowing into the house like a whirlwind, fast and angry. Even with his limited understanding of social constructs, Strax knew better than to disturb the couple when they were in a mood such as this. He locked up the house and took care of the evening chores, knowing that his mistresses would be far to occupied for the entire evening to think about such mundane things. 

Vastra slammed the door to their room, senses heightened and breathing hard. They'd had a hell of a time chasing down their latest culprit, and both of them had narrowly avoided dying multiple times in this one evening. Situations such as this had arisen before, and it put them both in the same mood, angry, tensed from the adrenaline high, and hungry, but not for something as common as food. No, it left them with a desperate hunger for the touch of the other, for a lovers breath upon skin, a fierce craving for proof of their continued existence.

Staring down at the bed before her, Jenny trembled, fists clutched at her sides. Vastra stood behind her, fingers a hairsbreadth above her wife's skin, waiting for the change in aura she knew would come, and it did. A slight tense in her body told Vastra she could no longer take not having her. Vastra pulled Jenny around and threw her against the wall, closing the space between them in less than a heartbeat. And finally, _finally_ , she had Jenny's lips on hers, bodies pressed close, hands held, pinned against the wall above the smaller woman's head and it was bliss. But not nearly enough.

They moved fast, tongues tasting and licking, hips grinding, but Jenny pulled back, freeing her arms and moving them to cup Vastra's face, staring into her blue eyes like they held the very essence of the universe, and for Jenny, they did. They held for a moment, time seeming to stop until Jenny gasped, very small, very quiet, but between that and the unshed tears in her lovers eyes, it told Vastra everything she needed to know.

Vastra grasped Jenny's neck and pulled her in for a devastating kiss as they both started tugging at their clothes, ripping shirts and kicking off shoes, but none of this was fast enough. Jenny grabbed Vastra's hand and directed it under her skirts, where she promptly tore Jenny's undergarments straight off her body, and delved back in to caress her. Jenny whimpered as she felt Vastra crook a finger inside her, using her thumb to massage her clit and make Jenny weak in the knees. Both her hands being occupied, Vastra used her mouth to grasp the top of Jenny's blouse and tear it open, leaving the young woman stripped to the waste and entirely at her mistress's mercy.

The emerald woman leaned down and took Jenny's nipple into her mouth, purring at the feel of her. She sucked and tugged, relishing in her partner's little mewls and incomprehensible words. Moving up the younger woman's neck she licked and sucked until the urge to mark her mate became too strong and she bit into Jenny's neck, making her gasp and shudder at the twin sensations of pain and pleasure. Sensing that the human's legs were about to give out, Vastra lifted her up and laid them both down on the bed, ridding themselves of the last of their clothes along the way.

Moving down to the dark curls between Jenny's thighs, Vastra ran her long tongue up and down her wife's slit, over and over, till finally moving in and kissing her clit, moving her tongue in and out of her warmth, tasting her and going faster and faster, keeping in rhythm with Jenny's hard pants. Jenny did her best to maintain her calm, but soon she was grasping at Vastra's scaled crown and pushing her face deeper into herself till she was a crying, moaning mess. Vastra's tongue was far inside her, filling her like she knew nothing else ever could, until finally she peaked, her orgasm stealing all the breath from her lungs and she saw stars before her eyes.

Vastra quickly replaced her tongue with her clever fingers and found Jenny reaching for her as well. They became lost in the sensations, hands between thighs and hips moving in sync. Once again Jenny came, but brought her lover along with and they cried out as one, the intense feelings more than they could take for a moment as their world closed in and became focused solely on pleasure. They gave one final gasp together and collapsed on the sheets, hands still buried in the warmth of their lover, gently caressing, sometimes tugging whilst they kissed and used their free hands to touch faces, cup breasts and caress thighs.

Once again Vastra leaned into her wife's neck and licked the small mark she had placed there. Jenny shivered,“You might give a girl a little warning next time ma'am, I nearly collapsed when you bit me.” Jenny said, a fond smile on her lips.

“Oh? Do you believe me incapable of holding you up my dear? You have so little faith, my Jenny.”

“Oh no Ma'am, its just that when you did that, I- well,” she blushed, “its just, I almost bit you back, and I wasn't sure what you would do...”

Vastra rose up on her elbows, hovering over Jenny with a feral smirk, “Why my dearest Jenny, I do believe I would love to find out.” And with that they leaned into each other again, knowing that sleep, were it to come at all, would be very far off indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here, not beta'd please leave comments and constructive criticism, no flames. :)


End file.
